A torque coupler is used to transmit torque in a drivetrain of a motor vehicle. On the one hand, the torque coupler provides a torsional connection of an output shaft of a drive motor to a drive shaft of a transmission, and, on the other hand, it is set up to damp or cancel out torsional vibrations that are superimposed on the transmitted torque. To that end, the torque coupler includes a spring damper and a centrifugal force pendulum. The spring damper includes an elastic element whose ends are connected to an input side or an output side of the torque coupler, in order to compress or to decompress the spring damper under the influence of a changing torque. The centrifugal force pendulum includes a pendulum flange, on which a pendulum mass is movably situated in the plane of rotation, so that the pendulum mass is moved radially inward or outward under the influence of the angular acceleration, thus reducing or cancelling out the torsional vibration which is the basis of the angular acceleration.
A flange or a disk which transmits the torque from the input side to the spring damper is usually fastened to the pendulum flange by means of a spacer bolt. The spacer bolt is necessary in order to leave an axial intermediate space between the pendulum flange and the other flange or the disk, in which space an output flange for coupling with the output side is located. The spacer bolt is riveted to both flanges during the assembly of the torque coupler. In this design it is disadvantageous that the spacer bolt or riveted connection is not subjected merely to shear during operation of the torque coupler, but that in addition a bending force is also operative, which may reduce the service life of the connection.